Anton Caerwyn IV
Anton Caerwyn IV (Styled "Lord Caerwyn" or "Duke Anton") of the House of Caerwyn, is one of the oldest living survivors of the old Alteraci nobility. The eldest of the two twin children of Duke Owain Caerwyn and Duchess Eurwen Caerwyn. Anton inherited his father's land and titles after Duke Owain's death on the year of 540 K.C. In 598 K.C. the Duke of Aurellia was one of the few member of Alterac's nobility who remained loyal to the Alliance and even aided the siege of Alterac's capital, during which he became known as the "Lord of Mongrels" by the Perenolde Loyalists and political rivals. ''His Grace is a founding member of the Dominion of Alterac and has sat on its ruling council since the Dominion's formation. He has served as a close advisor to the past two Lord-Commanders as well as the current, Reynalden Weisserose, though he has never held the title himself. After the Government Hierarchy Charter of Alterac was put into effect, Duke Caerwyn was unanimously voted into the office of Lord-Chancellor of the House of Lords, thus becoming the first to hold the rank. Appearance and Personality: '''Appearance: Duke Caerwyn possesses an oval shaped face with a defined, square chin and a strong jawline. His bushy, yet trimmed eyebrows sit above a pair of large bright green sitting separated evenly apart from each other. A short mouth with full lips is surrounded by neatly kept beard of sandy blonde hair streaked with the odd grey, while a thick head of evenly parted hair sits above his wide forehead, reaching down to his neck and neatly pulled back behind his ears. The Duke of Aurellia is dressed as a man of his station should be. Garments made of the finest silks and clothes sit over his broad shoulders, normally in the form of a long multi-layered robe that represents his status as a mage of respectable power. These robes are normally dyed in the blue and gold colours of his House or in the orange and black of his homeland. An aura of confidence and authority surrounds his Grace, his head held high and his steps long and striding as he walks. He appears to others to be a man of confidence and yet respectful to his equals and those of lesser birth, as a man of his noble station should appear to be. 'Personality:' A scholar and politician, Anton is a man who can normally either be found with his head buried in a dusty tome, or sitting amongst his fellow nobles involved in a heated debate. The Duke of Aurellia could never really be described a man of honour, as he is a creature of cunning and manipulation, although he is also a man of respect and strong ideals. Haunted by the treachery of his former King and the Kingdom he risked all for, Duke Caerwyn is completely devoted to the reclamation and redemption of Alterac. While many men are zealots of their church and faith, Anton is a zealot to his nation. On a dozen occasions, the Duke of Aurellia has made use of ruthless, less than honourable tactics to see Alterac’s and his own goals realised, both on and off the battlefield. Several rumours over the years have claimed at the Duke’s use of assassins and mercenaries, but the rumours would never linger for long. Although, Anton has become a man widely known for his efficient, yet ruthless actions, so many of the rumours about him are believe to hold at least some truth. Relationships: Work In Progress Few people can consider themselves close to the Duke of Aurellia, but those who do manage to befriend him consider him to be a close and loyal ally. On the other hand, those who manage make an enemy of the Duke would see him as a tenacious and cunning foe. Familial Relationships: Aerona Caerwyn: The eldest daughter and firstborn child of Anton Caerwyn, and the only one of his children to inherit the full extent of his magical talents. As a young teen, Aerona was found to be magically potent, thus forcing Anton to condemn his daughter to the Spire of Sorcerers, as Aurellian law demads. She continues to serve within the tower's halls to this day. 'Romantic Relationships:' '''''Kaelor Seaheart: The seventh daughter of a Quel'dorei noble house. Within the courts of Quel'thalas, Lady Kaelor was of little rarely sought after, for her birth placed her at the end of line of inheritance. Thus, when her house felled upon hard times, her father betrothed her to Anton for the promise of a sizable dowry. Although their marriage was loveless and political in nature, husband and wife built a healthy respect for each other and came to enjoy each others company over the years. When Lady Kaelor's throat was slit by the blade of a Perenolde loyalist, Duke Caerwyn mourned her death for a lengthy time. For although he had never loved her as his wife, he had seen her as a worthy companion in life. Friendships and Acquaintances: Reynalden Weisserose: Anton first met Reynalden during the days before the War for Alterac. Having only recently returned to active service in the Dominion of Alterac and the Alterac Coalition , Anton was surprised by the addition of the lesser Lord he had never heard of. At first cautious of the man, Duke Caerwyn saw Reynalden as a possible threat to his own position and that of Duke Hendrek Westfield , who at the time was the current Lord-Commander of the Dominion. During the many battles of the campaign, Anton came to realise that Lord Weisserose was a natural strategist, politician and leader. When the day came that Reynalden took the mantle of Lord-Commander for himself, the Duke of Aurellia became a loyal supporter of his command, although they have not always met eye to eye. Raleigh Sternbridge: ' The '“Coyote of Alterac”, a Paladin-Knight in the service of House Weisserose and the Dominion of Alterac , who has quickly become a hero to some within the Dominion . Sir Raleigh is a man with some strange yet strong beliefs, many of which clash with the personality and actions of Duke Caerwyn, never the less the Duke has developed a fondness and certain degree of respect for the eccentric paladin. History: Work in Progress 'Early Life:' Life in the Capital: Duke of Aurellia: Defiance of Caer Drask: First War: Second War: The Greatest Betrayal: Exile to Gilneas: The Courts of Stormwind: The Dominion of Alterac: Current Day: Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Alteraci Category:House of Caerwyn Category:Alterac Peerage Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:Dominion of Alterac Category:House of Weisserose Category:Mages Category:Deceased